Temptation Waits
by melissarxy1
Summary: Cally is a Daybreak spy, while on a mission she meet her soul mate R&R please


1 I'll tell you something  
  
I am a wolf but  
  
I like to wear sheep's clothing  
  
I am a bonfire  
  
I am a vampire  
  
I'm waiting for my moment  
  
-Garbage  
  
Cally Bloodroot stretched yawning. Another mission. She looked around herself tiredly. The rain was falling steadily outside. She got out of her beat up car taking a bag with her. She paused at the door checking her reflection in the glass.  
  
She was tall with ice blue eyes. Despite her blond hair and innocent face her eyes made her look like a true Night person. She straightened her hair and knocked on the door. She waited a few moments becoming slightly annoyed when there was no answer. She knocked again then tried the bell. There was still no answer. "Hello?" she called knocking again.  
  
"Would you stop that?" someone from the inside yelled.  
  
"Open the freaking door!" she yelled. "I'm soaked!"  
  
"Hang on!" the man yelled. He opened the door and she walked in. "Cally I presume?" He had jet-black hair and bluish/blackish eyes. He was also not wearing a shirt, she quickly noticed.  
  
"Bingo," she said shedding her soaked jacket and throwing it onto the couch. The man glanced at it then rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm Scorpio," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said crossing her arms. "Any reason that it took you so long?"  
  
"I was asleep," he said significantly.  
  
"That's too bad," she said. "Where are the others?"  
  
"No clue," he said. "It's just us."  
  
"Joy," she said. He took her bag and led her upstairs.  
  
"This is your room," he said.  
  
"It's very…" she looked at the cramped room. "Very small."  
  
"You'll get used to it," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Don't get so emotional," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't want you here," he said. "But my dad said we needed help so just stay out of my way and we'll get along fine."  
  
"Yes sir," Cally said rolling her eyes and saluting him mockingly. He gave her a dirty look then walked away. "Nice guy," she muttered after she shut the door. She unpacked then dropped onto the bed exhausted.  
  
Got a knife to disengage the voids that I can't bear  
  
To cut out words I've got written on my chair  
  
Like do you think I'm sexy?  
  
Do you think I really care?  
  
Can I burn the mazes I grow?  
  
Can I, I don't think so  
  
-K's Choice  
  
That night  
  
Cally was awoken by a banging on her door. "What?" she called irritated.  
  
"We have an assignment," Scorpio called back. She got dressed wearing skintight clothes that allowed her to move quickly without giving anyone something to grab a hold of. She then put her hair up in a neat bun so it was out of her face. She walked out seeing two men waiting for her.  
  
"Let's go," one said impassively. The other was gaping. The first was a vampire, she noticed. He was fairly tall and muscular. His hair was an auburn color and his eyes were green. The second was a werewolf. He had silvery black hair and brown eyes. Scorpio walked up behind her.  
  
"What's the assignment?" she asked.  
  
"We're breaking into Daybreak," he said.  
  
"Headquarters?" she asked shocked.  
  
"Duh," the werewolf said.  
  
"But there's only four of us," she said. "That's suicide!"  
  
"We're meeting the others there," Scorpio explained. She followed them outside. There were four bikes waiting outside. "You can ride right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said thankful that she would be alone. They got on and began driving. She got out her cell phone. "Nilsson there's going to be an attack, get everyone out." She yelled so that only he could hear her over the roar of the bike. She then hung up praying the he would listen. They got to the safe house in an hour. Some men greeted them.  
  
"They're gone," one said.  
  
"You were supposed to wait for us," Scorpio growled.  
  
"They left, it wouldn't have mattered," the vampire said now slightly nervous.  
  
"That's not the point!" Scorpio yelled grabbing the vampire by his shirt. He then threw him onto the ground. "Let's go," he said. Cally and the other two followed him to a club. Cally allowed herself a little bit of relief as they entered knowing that she had just saved some lives. Scorpio glanced at her. "This is Sage and Rudy."  
  
Typical werewolf, she thought. Scorpio smiled slightly showing that he had heard that thought. "What are we doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I need to work out my aggressions," he said.  
  
"And you're going to, what beat up the people here?" she asked.  
  
"You have a smart mouth girl," he said annoyed.  
  
"I remember when the girls actually listened to men," Sage said dryly.  
  
"And how old are you?" she asked.  
  
"Twenty-five," he answered. "But I was born on an enclave."  
  
"Lovely," she said now dismissing him. She stretched feeling energetic. "Anyone want to dance?"  
  
"Yeah," Rudy said enthusiastically. She laughed softly and followed him onto the dance floor. The song was fast and the beat was pounding. She swayed to the music barely even aware of her partner. The song was over quickly and a slow song took its place. They walked back to the table then Rudy left to go find new dance partners. Sage was dancing with a female vampire. Scorpio was out slow dancing with a shape-shifter who Cally recognized as a member of Daybreak. She frowned slightly confused, did he know? After the song was over he came back.  
  
"Hey," he said plopping down.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
He looked her over gradually. "I like the outfit," he said.  
  
"I only wear it for the job," she said.  
  
"Hmm," he mused. "Too bad." His long stare had her incredibly nervous. Then he smiled slightly. The smile was handsome and completely charming. She tried to appear unaffected. "Let's dance."  
  
She started to say something sarcastic but decided against it. She still had a lot of energy to burn. She walked onto the dance floor and stepped into his arms. This song was also fast and she wasn't as worried about leading him on as she had been about Rudy so she danced moving slowly. Every move she made seemed seductive and it wasn't going unnoticed.  
  
"You know," he said his voice a soft whisper. "There are names for girls like you." She only laughed and pressed herself even tighter against him.  
  
"If you say it I'll have to hurt you," she told him.  
  
He chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it," he assured her. A slower song came on and she slipped her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist. They danced together almost all night. After they all drove home she got dressed and dropped onto her bed and attempted to sleep.  
  
What do you say  
  
To a dream that won't go away  
  
Cause I don't know if I can stand it  
  
Forever isn't something you want to be  
  
-Splendid  
  
Around midnight  
  
Still awake Cally decided that sleep was impossible she climbed out onto the roof and jumped into a nearby tree where she called Lady Hannah's cell phone.  
  
"Hello," Hannah said brightly.  
  
"Hey this is Cal," she said softly.  
  
"Cally," Hannah said surprised. "Are you sure it's safe it be talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I'm in a tree. I'm so glad you guys got my warning."  
  
"You're warning?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I called you guys," Cally said. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"No," Hannah told her. "We were warned by the other spy there."  
  
"Other spy?" Cally asked. "Who?"  
  
"We can't tell you that," Hannah chastised.  
  
"Right," Cally said. "Incase we're tortured. That's a really morbid rule though."  
  
"It is," Hannah said. "Any breakthroughs?"  
  
"Not this quick," Cally said with a short laugh. "But I'll be in touch."  
  
"Okay," Hannah said. "But be careful."  
  
"Always," Cally said then hung up. She thought about the other spy. She could sense the evil hanging on Sage. Rudy seemed nice but she wasn't sure. Scorpio was the boss' son. She just wasn't sure. Oh well, she thought. It'd be dangerous for me to know who it was anyhow. She climbed back into her room. Scorpio was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Warning?" he asked causing her heart to jump into her chest. "That's rather interesting. And other spy? We're going to have to have a talk with my father."  
  
"Afraid to deal with me yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Why I believe that was a challenge," he said.  
  
"It was," Cally said.  
  
"You don't want to mess with me honey," he said.  
  
"Don't call me honey," she said.  
  
"You're being awful mouthy for someone who in a few hours will be dead of probably torture," he said.  
  
"It'll be better than having to stand here and listen to you," she said annoyed. He backslapped her. Sparks shot between them. She began cursing loudly. He reached out and gently touched her arm and the same thing happened.  
  
"Oh crap," he said softly.  
  
"That's all you have to say?" she demanded.  
  
"You summed everything else up," he said.  
  
"This sucks," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said. "My soulmate is a damned Daybreaker."  
  
"Mine's an evil Night Worlder," she said dropping down onto her bed. "Now what?"  
  
"I can't turn you in," he said. "But understand this, when they find out, you're on your own. If I were you, I'd leave." He then left. Even James Bond's women get laid before they get killed, she thought after a Christopher Pike book she had read. Cally got dressed in an oversized tee shirt. She sighed starring at the ceiling. Well it's not him. I guess its Rudy. She rolled over trying to empty her mind. She fell asleep before she knew it.  
  
Hey child please stay a while  
  
My smile will not mislead you  
  
Cause I've been without, I go wild with doubt  
  
I grab at you, I can't stop grabbing at you  
  
Cause I feel you cross my mind  
  
In disarray, intoxicated ricochet  
  
There's nothing wrong just don't take too long  
  
-Third Eye Blind  
  
Early the next morning  
  
"You're still here," Scorpio said angrily. "Why?"  
  
"I'm not leaving until I get the info I was sent here for," she told him. "Now go away so I can sleep."  
  
"What info?" he asked.  
  
"As if I'm telling you," she said. He was suddenly on the bed pinning her down.  
  
"I can find out," he assured her. He then kissed her. She surrendered her mouth to his. Behind her eyes she could see the silver cord tugging at them. She found herself trembling. Then his mind was around her invading hers.  
  
She tried to fight him but it was too hard to keep up her guard. His mind was dark; full of all the bad things he had done, while hers was light full of her friends and all the good things in her life. He seemed confused by the light. She found herself shaking partially with fear partially with desire. He pulled away regarding her with a half smile. "So you want to know where we're keeping the girls," he said. He nuzzled her neck and she bit her lip. "Come on baby, just leave."  
  
"Not until I find out," she told him.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't want to see you die," he said.  
  
"I don't exactly want to die," she said.  
  
He sighed looking at her longingly. "You are incredibly sexy," he told her. She also sighed realizing the neither of them was going to go to the other side. They could never be together. But… She leaned to him and began kissing him. He responded to the kiss and deepened it.  
  
It doesn't matter what I want  
  
It doesn't matter what I need  
  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
  
Don't matter if I bleed  
  
You've been on a road  
  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads  
  
-Alison Krauss  
  
Later  
  
"So that's what the soulmate connection is for," he said yawning.  
  
"Yeah," she said tiredly.  
  
"You all right?" he asked glancing at her concerned. She looked into his eyes and smiled a little.  
  
"I'm fine," she assured him. "Just a little sore."  
  
"That will fade," he told her. "Next time it won't hurt." She raised herself up slightly to meet his gaze completely.  
  
"Will there even be a next time?" she asked.  
  
"You could give up this stupid mission and join me in the Night World," he offered.  
  
"Or you could join me in Daybreak," she said. He gave her a look. "That's my point. It's not going to happen." She laid her head on his chest. "Can we just not worry about that right now?" Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Cally?" Rudy called.  
  
"Yeah?" she called.  
  
"We're going out," he told her. "Do you want to come?"  
  
"That's all right," she called back.  
  
"Have you seen Scorpio?" he asked. "He's not in his room."  
  
"I'm in here," Scorpio called. There was a long pause.  
  
"Okay then," Rudy said. "You coming?" Scorpio laughed softly. Cally smiled shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah," Scorpio said getting dressed. "I'll be there in a minute." He waited a few minutes before saying: "Upstairs in my father's office. It's under Daybreak." He kissed her deeply. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said. "Goodbye."  
  
"I'll see you around," Scorpio said instead. Cally walked out to bid farewell to the guys. She hugged Rudy whispering: "In the light we shall succeed…"  
  
"…When in the darkness we failed," Rudy whispered back quietly so no one else could here.  
  
"It's over soon," she told him. "And Scorpio might know about you. If I'm gone tonight get out of here." He nodded and led the guys out. She went up to Scorpio's father's office and stole all the files on Daybreak. She wrote a letter to Scorpio then sat it on his pillow. She then packed, got into her car, and drove away.  
  
Wherever you go  
  
What ever you do  
  
I'll be right here waiting for you  
  
-Richard Marx  
  
Later  
  
Scorpio got home hearing his father's scream of: "Where is that file!" He fell back onto his bed. He sat back up feeling the paper underneath him. He sat up and picked it up lying back on his bed to read it.  
  
Dear Scorpio,  
  
Well, I took your advice, sort of. I have my information so I'm leaving. I'm going to miss you a lot. I hear that being away from your soulmate is Hell. I can already tell that that's true. Knowing that you're out there and that I'll probably never be able to touch you or kiss you again is true torture. I wonder if you feel the same.  
  
If you ever change your mind and want to join Daybreak, or just want to see what it's like you know where to find me. And if I change my mind I will find you.  
  
Your Soulmate,  
  
Cally  
  
Scorpio smiled. Until next time, he thought knowing that it wasn't over.  
  
Everywhere I go I see your face  
  
Every sound I hear is the sound of your voice  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why can't I let you go?  
  
-Stabbing Westward  
  
Cally stretched examining herself in the mirror. Goddess I look horrible, she thought. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she had met her Rudy. Rudy had also returned to Daybreak untouched. He had become her best friend. She sighed, a year after the Millennium and she still didn't even know if he was alive. She was told that she would feel their soulmate connection snap.  
  
"Cal, you coming?" Rudy called.  
  
"Yeah," Cally said and walked out.  
  
"Jeez girl you don't look so good," he told her.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"You know I always say what I think," he said. "It's the curse of my kind." He looked at her sympathetically. "Thinking about him again?"  
  
"Yeah," Cally said. "I just wish I knew."  
  
"If he was dead you'd know," Quinn said coming up beside them.  
  
"Daybreak still hasn't found her?" Cally asked sympathetically.  
  
"No," Quinn said. "I'm beginning to wonder if Aradia's spell worked at all."  
  
"It did," Cally said. "It had to."  
  
"I just can't imagine eternity without her," Quinn said.  
  
"You won't have to," Cally told him. "Because you'll find her." He nodded.  
  
I hate to talk like this  
  
I hate to act as if there's something wrong but I can't say  
  
I have this dream at night  
  
Almost every night I've been dreaming it forever  
  
It's easy to remember  
  
It's always cold always day always  
  
You're always here  
  
Always say I'm alright  
  
I'll be okay if I can keep myself awake  
  
(Keep myself awake...)  
  
-Black Lab  
  
In a Night World jail  
  
Scorpio lied starring at the ceiling. 365 days, he noticed. I've been in here for a whole freaking year. He thought of her. Cally was the only thing that had gotten him through this Hell. He stood and it the bars. "That's not going to help," the person across from him said.  
  
"No," he admitted. "But it makes me feel better."  
  
"Who are you anyhow?" the vampire asked. "We've been living across from each other for a year and I don't know your name."  
  
"Scorpio," he said.  
  
"I'm Drake," Drake told him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"My soulmate," Scorpio said.  
  
"Me too," Drake said. "And I was only with her for maybe thirty minutes."  
  
"Is there anyway out of here?" Scorpio asked.  
  
"Don't know," Drake said thoughtfully. Scorpio fought the urge to bang his head against the bars. Then he saw a man walking in.  
  
"Sage!" he yelled. The man stopped at his cell. "Sage, man you've got to help me."  
  
"And that would be why?" Sage asked coldly.  
  
"We were friends," Scorpio said hurt by his friend's anger.  
  
"Were," Sage said. "That is the main word in that sentence." He started to leave.  
  
"I saved your life!" Scorpio called after him causing Sage to stop and turn back. "When we were fighting I could have killed you but I let you go. I did it because we were friends. I cared about you man, you were my best friend, you were my only friend. Now, you're just going to leave me to die?"  
  
Sage growled in frustration. "Fine," he said softly. "Work with me." He threw the door open and began screaming obscenities at Scorpio. He then punched the other vampire. "Now hit me hard and run. The keys are in my bike." Scorpio stood looking at Sage with gratitude. He then punched his friend and ran out careful to not be seen. He got on Sage's bike and rode away. He went to all of the Daybreak safe houses that he knew about to find them all empty. Then, exhausted, he fell onto a picnic table and fell asleep.  
  
You come on like a drug  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
I'm like an addict coming at you  
  
For a little more  
  
And there's so much at stake  
  
I can't afford to waste  
  
I never needed anybody like this before  
  
-Garbage  
  
At Daybreak the next day  
  
"Cally," Rudy said. "I'm becoming really worried about you."  
  
"I know," Cally said. "But I know he's out there, I can feel it, more now than ever."  
  
"I know how much you want to believe that-" Rudy started.  
  
"I know it!" Cally yelled then softer, "I can feel our connection. I know that he's alive."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Rudy said avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Then why did he fight on our side?" Cally inquired crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," he relented. "You're like a sister to me Cal, I hate to see you hurting." She softened.  
  
"I know," she said. "But I can't stop hoping." Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Cally it's for you," Blaise called. "And boy does it smell."  
  
"Thanks," said a voice that Cally thought she would never hear again. She ran to the door and launched herself into Scorpio's waiting arms nearly knocking both of them over. She kissed him with all the passion she thought she had lost in the last year and felt a lone tear of sheer happiness run down her face. He laughed and held her against him. The pink haze nearly overwhelmed both of them.  
  
"I take it you know him," a dry voice said. Cally removed herself from Scorpio's arms reluctantly to face the policeman.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"I found him asleep on someone's picnic table," the policeman said. "The couple nearly had a heart attack when they walked outside and he was lying there. I was going to drop him off at a homeless shelter but then he started asking about you.  
  
"Thank you officer," she said. The policeman nodded and left. "Honey no offense but you need a bath."  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"Someone's picnic table?" she asked a smile tugging at the edge of her lips.  
  
"After I explain it won't seem so strange," he assured her. "But first, can I go take a shower."  
  
"Yeah," Cally said. "I'll show you where."  
  
In the still of the night  
  
I held you Held you tight  
  
'Cause I love  
  
Love you so  
  
1.1 Promise I'll never  
  
Let you go  
  
In the still of the night  
  
- Five Satins  
  
Later  
  
Now, after a long shower and some clean clothes Scorpio was sitting on Cally's bed as he told her what happened. "And that's everything that led up to me sleeping on the picnic table."  
  
"Goddess, if it weren't for Sage I would have never found you again," Cally said. Scorpio began kissing her neck. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I said next time correct?" he asked moving to her shoulder. She now felt as if she would drown in the pink haze but decided that that would be a good way to die. "Well, let's just say that now is next time."  
  
She placed a hand on his chest to gently push him away. "Hold it," she said. "I'm still mad at you. You could have called or found someway to get to me after you started fighting on our side.  
  
"Well then," he said huskily as he began kiss her jaw line. "Allow me to apologize."  
  
"That's not apologizing," she admonished with an unsteady voice. All she got out of that was a low sexy chuckle.  
  
"No," he agreed nuzzling her neck. "But I can guarantee that when I'm done that you'll forgive me." He began to gently kiss her lips with growing passion. She started to pull away to say something but lost all coherent thought.  
  
If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
- Cyndi Lauper  
  
Even later  
  
"So," Scorpio said sounding tired but content. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"After that?" Cally asked. "Oh yeah." He laughed. "This is nice."  
  
"It is," he said in midst of a yawn. She snuggled against him. "When I was in jail thinking of you was the only thing that got me through it."  
  
She boosted herself up slightly to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered. "So much."  
  
"I love you too," he told her. "More than I could ever say." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. They fell into a deep satisfied sleep. 


End file.
